Equipment
Inventory Backpack It's a bag that holds stuff. Everything from questing, crafting, raiding etc goes here. The backpack is unlocked upon your first character reaching level 2. You start off with 8 slots and can buy the Bigger Bags upgrades to get 4 additional slots each time. From here you can sell useless items by dragging them onto the little chest icon on the right. A much faster way is to press the Vendor Trash button. Thereby every trash and equipment that is not better than what you are wearing ist sold. There a mod that adds a toggle to prevent selling rare and epic items and one that adds a Vend button outside of the backpack. Bank It also holds stuff. Stuff you don't want to lose for whatever reason... probably combinables. Items in your bank will not be sold when you use the Vendor Trash button. There's only one bank that applies to every character, and therefore you can transfer the items from one character to another. The first 4 bank slots are unlocked by buying the Bank Vault upgrade, each further purchase of this upgrade unlocks 4 additional slots. The Combine Stasher mod sends every combinable you find straight to the bank instead of the bag. Gear Equipping new items makes you more powerful. More power means faster questing. Drag and drop the gear you want to equip into one the five slots at the bottom of the inventory. The place where it belongs gets highlighted. Or just double-click the item to move it to the fitting slot. * Helmet: It goes on your head. * Chestpiece: It goes on your chest. * Weapon: It goes in your enemies. * Jewelry: It makes you feel pretty. * Extra: It also does a thing. Active, Party and Raid Gear Slots * Active: The gear score of the equipment you put in here is translated into questing speed. You also profit from the bonus stats the items have. Only the gear of the currently active character is counted. * Party: The gear score of the equipment you put in here is irrelevant. The combined bonus stats of all the current party members (passive characters) are the important stuff. So group with your alt characters! * Raid: I don't really know what the gear score does for raiding, I guess it effects the damage a character can take, the damage it deals etc. However, your characters definitely need a certain raid gear score to be able to participate in raids. The bonus stats also come into play but obviously only the raid related ones. Quality Items have different qualities, which can be distinguished by the coloured border. Common, uncommon, rare and epic items can be found while questing. In the beginning you are only able to craft common gear, but with a few upgrades crafted items can be wtf so epic. Legendary and fabled items can only be obtained through raids. Legendary items are party gear and therefore have no gear score. Fabled items are raid gear, which is why they have different bonus stats. Bonus Stats - Questing Bonus Stats - Raids **This table is obviously incomplete and only includes what I've seen so far. Please add what you've come along. Consumables Purchased from the auction house or created using combinables, these are activated by right-clicking on the item and give buffs. Only one buff from the auction house can be active at a time. Combinables Combinables are used to create items that sell for large amounts of gold, or consumables. The selling price of individual combinables and the combinations they make vary and scale with your progress. I.e. if you find A Strange Silver Square while level 30 on your first character it might only be worth 200 Gold. If you combine/sell the first one and find it again at level 30 on your third character it could be worth over 700 Gold. So far, it appears that there are 39 different combinables and 8 different combinations, leaving enough space in a level 10 bank for one of each of the different combinable items. By keeping all the unwanted combinable items on an alt character, like the warrior, you will only pick up combinables for the sets you want to use. Category:Items Category:Ingame Category:Ingame Feature